PROJECT (YUNJAE & YUNJAEMIN)
by Na U-Young92
Summary: PROJECT 2 FF. Summary di dalam... FF YAOI, MPREG YUNJAE & YUNJAEMIN


**PROJECT**

 **FF ini rencana'a mau Yong post bulan september...**

 **FALLING IN LOVE**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Cast : Jung Yunho 29 y/o

Kim Jaejoong 26 y/o

Shim Changmin 24 y/o

Genre : Yaoi, Romantic, Hurt-Comfort, Happy Ending

Rate : M

Lenght : 1 of ...

Summary : Jung Yunho seorang pria kaya yang minim ekspresi, angkuh dan bersifat introvert jatuh hati pada seorang namja cantik penjaja bunga yang buta Kim Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuplikan...**

"Bunga... bunganya... Tuan, Nyonya... Bunganya sangat wangi dan indah. Belilah untuk orang terkasih. Bunganya..." Seorang namja berpakaian sedikit lusuh menenteng sebuah bakul rotan berukuran sedang yang didalamnya berisi berbagai macam bunga yang indah. Ia terus berjalan dengan tangan kirinya yang menggerakkan sebuah tongkat yang digunakan sebagai penuntun jalan agar menghindari dari jalanan yang berlubang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja tampan berhati dingin terus menatap seorang namja cantik yang menangis sambil disebuah kursi panjang ditaman kota. Ia menatap iba karna namja cantik itu terus menangis dan memukul wajahnya sendiri hingga memerah dan menjambak rambutnya hingga helaian indah rambut berwarna hitam itu rontok. Ia bingung apa gerangan yang terjadi pada namja itu, lalu ia beranikan diri untuk mendekati namja yang masih menangis terisak namun Yunho hanya berdiri tak jauh dari kursi yang Jaejoong duduki tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hiks... Kau tidak adil padaku Tuhan.. aku tersiksa, aku sendiri, aku bahkan tak mengenal diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menjadi buta. Kau jahat padaku... hiks... aarghhh..."

 **GREP...**

"Kau tidak sendiri, aku yang akan menjadi matamu. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Kumohon jangan menolak diriku lagi Kim Jaejoong-ssi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Jaejoong hyung padamu Yunho-ssi. Karna aku lebih dulu mencintainya."

- **Nantikan** -

 **THE DOLLS**

Author/Writer : Na U-Young

Main Cast : YUNJAE

Other Cast : Akan muncul di dalam fanfict

Genre : Yaoi, Romantic, Hurt-Comfort, Fantasy, Incest, MPREG

Rate : M

Lenght : 1 of ...

Summary : Choi Seunghyun ingin menyenangkan hati sang istri Choi Jaejoong yang menginginkan seorang anak. Walau dirinya seorang male pregnant namun ia belum diberikan keturunan. Hingga Seunghyun pergi ke Jepang untuk membeli sebuah boneka yang konon dapat hidup & berwujud layaknya manusia. Jung Yunho, boneka yang akan tetap hidup jika ada orang yang menginginkan & menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuplikan...**

"Joongie, istriku... apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulang tahunmu bulan depan?" Tanya namja tampan bertubuh jangkung yang terus memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Aku... menginginkan seorang anak. Anak yang kita idam-idamkan. Anak yang belum di izinkan Tuhan hadir untuk kita"

"..."

"Aku menginginkan seorang anak laki-laki. Sosok yang tampan, manja dan ceria. Apa aku salah jika aku memiliki impian seperti itu Seunghyunie..." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"Walaupun Tuhan belum memberikannya untuk kita, namun akan ku pastikan kita akan memiliki seorang anak untuk mu. Apapun caranya. Jangan sedih ne... aku sangat mencintaimu Choi Jaejoong." Seunghyun membalikan tubuh ramping Jaejoong agar dapat berhadapan dengannya. Menatap pada kedua mata bulat Jaejoong yang indah lalu mengecup bibir manis istri tercintanya.

"Saranghae..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boneka ini dapat hidup, bernapas dan melakukan aktivitasnya sama seperti manusia. Namun yang ia butuhkan adalah cinta dan kasih sayang. Maka hiduplah ia dan akan terus tumbuh. Boneka ini akan mati jika tidak ada lagi yang menginginkannya."

"Baiklah... aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas kerjasamnya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma... aku... aku mencintaimu. Salahkah aku jika aku menyukai umma ku sendiri Choi Jaejoong yang menawan?"

"Yunho... kau bicara apa! Aku umma mu... tapi... hiks... aku... hiks..."

"Dasar anak setan! Pergi dari sini atau kau akan kubunuh!"

 **DORR!**

 **-Nantikan-**


End file.
